little fun bits of weirdness and uncoffertableness
by gftamail145
Summary: eh just some Chen x Clouse lil' stories... yeah I ship it... :3 I luv making lil' bits of stories like this there so fun X3
1. Chapter 1

Chen looked at Clouse with loving eyes sure the other wasn't looking back at him let alone paying much attention to him, but he didn't care, why did he have to be so adorable? The one thing that did bother Chen, was he always had put the younger in dangerous situations. with Garmadon. Alone. He didn't like that much more when he had figured Clouse had a little crush on Garmadon, he felt weird when he had the two boys go somewhere together it was as if he was jealous. No that couldn't be it could it? Chen snapped back to reality when he heard Clouse ask something "Master are you alright?"

"uh yeah" he smiled

"are you sure? you've been staring at me… again" Clouse had noticed that almost every day since his master had taken him under his wing, It was starting to get creepy. Chen only nodded, Garmadon who was standing beside Clouse rolled his eyes "now I need you two to go train or something" Chen stated he wasn't really sure what he wanted them to do for the rest of the day which was odd considering he normally knew what to do with them. They nodded and head outside, Chen sighed and smirked "that boy is mine" he said to himself as he head towards the kitchen to make dinner.

Garmadon laughed as Clouse laid on the ground "heh training equipment, thirteen, you, zero" the brown haired boy smirked, Clouse groaned angerly and got up off the warm stone ground, 'why must he be so annoying' Clouse thought to himself "heh I bet you couldn't even beat a cat in a fight for a fishbone" Garmadon smirked "hey! That was only that one time!" the black haired boy snapped remembering the one time he did have to fight a cat…. and lost. "oh, yeah I remember that…" Gamadon started to snicker "you… you were so terrified of cats after that, oh, oh and let's not forget the part when th cat scratched your…" Gamadon was interrupted by Clouse "I thought we agreed to never talk about that again" Clouse snapped blushing. Garmadon started to laugh, Clouse angered tried to land a puch on the laughing brown haired boy, only for him to doge it causing Clouse to trip over himself and fall onto the ground. Garmadon laughed even harder at his fellow student's failed attempt to land a hit on him, Clouse's face was red with anger and embarrassment 'grrrr one day you'll be murdered by my hand' Clouse thought to himself as he glared at Garmadon angerly. "boys!" Garmadon and Clouse heard Chen shout, Clouse got up off the ground while Garmadon tried to wipe the smirk off his own face.

As they sat down for dinner Chen tried not to stare at the young black haired boy 'I need him to be mine' he thought to himself "Master you've barely touched your food is something wrong?" Chen heard Clouse ask "uh yeah" Chen gave a nervous chuckle, as he took a bit of soup in his spoon and put it in his mouth.

The next day Chen was looking around in Clouse and Garmadon's room, it's probably good idea not to ask why…. As he was looking around the room he found something under the bunk the two boys shared, it was a book, a diary to be exact, Clouse's diary "hmm read it, don't read it….. read, it" Chen looked around to make sure no one could see him before opening the book he started reading one of the pages.

"today I got the unfortunate task of fighting a cat, I honestly do not know why Master tasked me with this, but I did as I was told. I swear that cat was on steroids or some kind of drug…. That's to say I lost, Garmadon as usual laughed until his face turned blue. He makes me want to choke him."

Chen felt a tint of joy when he saw the last part 'so he doesn't like him that means he will be mine' he thought to himself as he turned to another page.

"uhg why does the little pest have to be so annoying, I swear he is the most annoying, obnoxious, impatient guy I have ever met…"

The rest of the page went rambling about how annoying Garmadon was. Chen quickly put the book back down when he heard the front door open, and he quickly exit the room. 'heh, he is so mine'


	2. maid dress

"Clousey I'm bored…" Chen wined as he slumped down in his chair there was nothing going on today, there wasn't any other day either "can you entertain me?" Chen asked giving the other puppy dog eyes and a innocent look "yes master, in what way shall I entertain you?" Clouse looked over at Chen who was smirking "oh I think you know…" Chen said with an evil smirk "oh great first master…."

Clouse walked in the room wearing a frilly maid outfit, long gloves, knee high socks, and dress shoes to match "satisfied Master?" Clouse glared at his snickering Master "oh I am very pleased…" he said as he got up of his chair "but there's just one thing more I need…" Chen stated as he got closer to the other male "y-yes master, what is it?" clouse asked nervously, he was uncomfortable with his Master being so close to his body. Chen wasted bring his lips closer to Clouse's interlocking them is a kiss, Clouse's widened with shock. Chen pulled away and started to snicker himself into full blown laughter "you… you should've seen you're face…" Clouse both blushed with anger and from the kiss "very funny Master…" Clouse mumbled angerly as he walked away to change cloths.


	3. DRUGGED!

"oh, Clousey poo!" Chen hugged Clouse from behind "Must you call me that?" Clouse was annoyed with the name his master was calling him recently, but he figured there was no sense in arguing about it "to answer your question yes! And for what I wanted you to do is try a new recipe I was working on" Chen stated, Clouse sighed "okay Master" Chen smiled and hand Clouse a bowl of soup "here you go!" he smiled. Clouse shrugged and took the bowl, nothing seemed off about it, so he took the spoon with a bit of soup on it and put it in his mouth "sooo what do ya think?" Chen asked with a grin on his face "it's not that…" Clouse suddenly felt funny "is there something wrong?" Chen asked with a creepy grin on his face "uh yeah…I…I…." Clouse felt numb and tired 'oh boy he did it again' he thought to himself as he passed out. Chen grinned even wider "now we can have a little fun"

Clouse awoke in his master's bed "this… this is why I don't like weekends"


End file.
